<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall for Me by MarinetteAgresteBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202111">Fall for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand'>MarinetteAgresteBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Angels, Darker than Noir, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Surprise Ending, Wing AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug's an angel<br/>Chat Noir is not<br/>And he wants her to fall for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Marinette was an angel, a fair maiden with great compassion for others; always praised for thinking with her head rather than her heart, even when her instincts screamed otherwise.</p><p>            Marinette had always thought herself to be a normal girl, destined to live a normal life, but fate had other things in store. The Master had given her an assignment, to be the guardian angel of Paris, to hold the honored title of The Miraculous Ladybug, creating symbols of hope and granting good fortune to those who needed it most. It was never in her plans, but nonetheless a role she excelled in, using her pure-white wings that the gods seemed oh-so fond of.</p><p>            Adrien was an angel, once.</p><p>            Once.</p><p>            Once upon a time, however, he had fallen from grace, forcefully dragged down from the heavens and condemned to live among the mortals in Paris, simply because he had chosen to disobey his unforgiving father. Although his wings had been taken and transformed into devilish black features from his head to his tail, his face still held the same impossible beauty that would entice envy and lust in those with even the slightest bit of vanity.</p><p>            Taking the name Chat Noir, his hands were cursed with only the power of destruction. And although his mere presence had the ability to bring only misfortune to those around him, he never once regretted it— For it meant freedom from all of those painful obligations.</p><p>            Yes, he had known all along that by becoming his true self, he would be free.</p><p>             Free to speak his mind, free to do as he please, and free to give chase to whoever his heart desired.</p><p>             And who Chat Noir desired was Ladybug, all of her, her everything. From the moment he gazed upon her, he was captivated by her blue eyes which shined brighter than the sky in which she soared with those perfect white wings. Perfection, when she smiled, she was like light itself— powerful and unparalleled. And he wanted nothing more than to take that endless white light with his own two hands for himself and hold onto it forever.</p><p>            “My Angel.” He called to her, endlessly, with human gestures that only ever seemed to exist in romantic tales. Adrien believed her to be too magnificent, too good for even Heaven itself. He believed that she could be so much more than what the Master had planned. To him, she was everything he could ever want, could transform him into who he wanted to be.</p><p>            Marinette told herself he was trouble, that she should ignore the whispers of temptation that tumbled from his perfect lips, and forget the feeling of wanting to be his.</p><p>            But she couldn’t.</p><p>            Because that cheeky little devil made her smile, made her laugh, made her want more. Because no matter how high she flew, she could never feel as free as she did as when she was in his hold.</p><p>             And so, when the two who were the sheer embodiment of creation and destruction proclaimed their love, it seemed as though all Hell had broken loose. Their so-called love was forbidden, because it was never in the Master's plan, because The Miraculous Ladybug was to belong to no one but her city.</p><p>             Paris needed Ladybug; she was their salvation. </p><p>             But all she ever felt she needed was in him.</p><p>             “Fall for me.” Chat whispered as he took her hand in his before kissing it. “Fall for me, My Angel.” The command fell from the lips of the man in black whose smile so closely resembled the sun. He placed his hands to her back as if to support her. His teasing touch lingered against the base of her wings, the feeling reminiscent of a flame being lit.</p><p>             Mesmerized, her heart so full of love, passion, and desire, she leapt into his arms and murmured the word to seal her fate. “Yes.”  When the words of acceptance left Ladybug’s mouth, it was as if she were struck by lightning or incurred the wrath of a god. Searing pain radiated as she suddenly felt her blood run cold— Run down her back from where her wings once were. The feathers from her once absolute white wings began to crumble to ash and lose itself within the darkness of his touch.</p><p>             Holding onto each other, they smiled as if in their own little world. Adrien knew that taking away her life was a sin, and yet he still did it, gladly. Knowing now she had completely fallen, offering herself to him, his clawed fingers then wrapped around her neck, gripping tighter and tighter as their lips grew gloriously closer and closer. Just before tasting paradise, her vision grew white, and Chat Blanc whispered the only truth needed to set her free.</p><p>            “You never needed wings to be an angel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then he ate her or something, jk, IDK, probably. Maybe should've used Felix for this fic, huh? Anyway, he somehow is granted greater power by having committed a sin; he cataclysmed her wings.<br/>My readers should really know by now what "Surprise Ending" means. LOL.<br/>I thought up this concept of Adrien/Chat Noir being allergic to feathers, but being in love with Marinette/Ladybug who had wings. In the final battle against Hawkmoth, she loses them (either via the wish or battle), and Adrien comforts her by saying "You never needed wings to be an angel," and she would just laugh as she cried because she was happy that her wings were the only thing she lost, that the one she loved most was safe. So honestly, I don't know wtf happened to get this instead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>